fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Spirit Slayer Magic
Light Spirit Slayer Magic (光の滅霊魔法, Hikari no Metsurei Mahō) is a Caster-Type Lost Magic, which is used in order to defeat and slay the supernatural things known as spirits, non-corporeal substance contrasted with the material body and the embodiment of magical power. Therefore, anything related to Spirit Summoning Magic like Celestial and Familiar Spirits are count in Spirit Slayer's creature-to-slay list. Being similar to any Slayer Magic, Light Spirit Slayer Magic revolves around the element of light. So far, this type of Magic is utilized by Rick Winchester who learnt it from the leader of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys, Leo the Lion (獅子宮のレオ, Shishikyū no Reo). Description Light Spirit Slayer Magic is a subtype of one of the oldest Slayer-type Magic, Spirit Slayer Magic, which can be utilized only by Spirit Slayers, those who gave their life in order to protect innocent people from the one of the dark sides of Magical World - the supernatural creatures, who terrorize the human part of the world. This magic allows its user or users to transform their physical bodies or rather physiology into a Spirit's, granting them various characteristics, that are typical for such kind of living beings. But, as not usual Slayer Magic, Spirit Slayer Magic has its own way of obtaining, just like one of its demonic counterpart. If a person want to obtain this unusual and abnormal power, he or she must to forge a contract with the spirit of their choice, but in vice versa way, than, for example, Celestial Spirit Magic. Firstly, they must find the true place, where the spirit exist - its main habitat. After that, they must learn almost everything about their spirit of choice. Only after that, if a person is pure with their heart and soul, and if a spirit of choice is acknowledging the person, they can obtain Spirit Slayer Magic. As the sub-type of Slayer Magic, Spirit Slayer Magic has both similar and different mechanics of Magic to other Slayer Types. The most common thing is that like other Slayer Magics, Spirit Slayer Magic allows its users to produce and control specific element of their chosen Spirit. The difference with it is that the Spirit Slayer is not bonded only with elemental magic - they are unique, as they can have a mimicry element for their power, or even emotions. In case of Light Spirit Slayer Magic, its users are able to create, manipulate and use the element of light from any part of their body, which can be used in melee combat (for both offense/defense) or other situations. Moreover, the light element, which is incorporated in this type of Magic is different from a standart Light Magic, because of incredibly heightened properties. But, another difference is that instead of the element being present inside the body of the user, the user's Magic shall absorb any trace of that element in the immediate vicinity, and/or use the correct reactions in order to produce the element continuously. In addition, Light Spirit Slayers can consume external sources of light element in order to replenish their strength. With that, Light Spirit Slayers are also immune to the light element, due to their capability of nullifying light-based attacks by Spirit Slayer Magic's absorbing mechanics part. However, there is a main rule and limit to merely all Slayer Mages, even Spirits, exist: they can not consume their own element, so Light Spirit Slayer can not consume the light, that they produce themselves. Moreover, it is also known, that certain Spirit Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. From that, it's hinted, that it is much easier elemental part of Spirit Slayer Magic's mechanics, as for example, for Dragon Slayers consuming of another element is quite dangerous, though, in successful attempt give greater strength. Also, as some like of spiritual kind of Magic, Spirit Slayers have several passive abilities, from which they have advantage with finding and slaying their target, i.e., supernatural beings. Spirit Slayers are able to see supernatural creatures whenever they want it, even if they don't show themselves to usual people and despite their kind (ghosts, evil spirits, ghouls, etc.). Moreover, Spirit Slayer can sense the energy of supernatural creatures, if they had a contact with people. As a result, Spirit Slayers are naturally adapted for tracing the Ethernano Particles in the surroundings, which makes them great sensors. As its user, Rick made the contract with Leo the Lion, the leader of Zodiac Celestial Spirits. As a result, he's attained the ability of using the light element on his own and has attained the most powerful light powers among the other disciples of Light Spirits. Moreover, due to the specific circumstances, as well as truly trusting in his chosen spirit and vice versa (showing a great, strong bond between them), Rick also gained several magical aspects based on the traditional lion motif, as well as was prone to Eclipse Incident, gaining some changes within his Magic afterwards. As a result, he suffered from attaining Dark Regulus, as his light was corrupted and even changed to the Darkness element, but for a briefly moment, when Zodiac Spirits rebelled against their masters. When the incident reached its conclusion, Winchester regained his full control over abilities, discovering that his changes slowly but firmly transformed into a new, dark-based version of his abilities. Spells Basic Spells *'Light Spirit's Harangue' (光霊の説教, Kōrei no Sekkyō) *'Light Spirit's Shining Fist' (光霊の光照拳, Kōrei no Kōshōken) *'Light Spirit's Ray' (光霊の光線, Kōrei no Kōsen) *'Light Spirit's Strike' (光霊の打撃, Kōrei no Dageki) *'Light Spirit's Mark' (光霊印, Kōreiin) *'Light Spirit's Deluge' (光霊の氾濫, Kōrei no Hanran) *'Light Spirit's Constellation Spells' (光霊の星座呪, Kōrei no Seizaju) **'Light Spirit's Sickle' **'Light Spirit's Heart' **'Light Spirit's Tail' **'Light Spirit's Mane' **'Light Spirit's Girdle' **'Light Spirit's Wall' **'Light Spirit's View' **'Light Spirit's Guard' **'Light Spirit's Diamond' ***'Light Spirit's Triangle' **'Light Spirit's Horseshoe' **'Light Spirit's Ring' **'Light Spirit's Willow' **'Light Spirit's Star' *'Light Spirit's Shower' *'Light Spirit's Flashbang' (光霊の , Kōrei no Furasshubangu lit. Brandish Grenade) *'Light Spirit's Flight' (光霊の飛翔, Kōrei no Hishō) Advanced Spells Spirit Slayer's Secret Arts (滅霊奥義, Metsurei Ōgi) *'Lion Glyph: Star Explosion' *'Lion Glyph: Falling Star' Alternative Modes Light-Natured Conquest Star Spirit Mode (モード星霊, Mōdo Seirei) is a special application of Rick's signature Magic, when he initiates the utilization of a mysterious power called by him as the Blessing; the power of this Mode is terms of overall bolstering is equal to the simultaneous usage of Regulus and Light Spirit Slayer Magic, according to Gabriel. *'Star Spirit's Lion Song' (星霊の獣王息吹, Seirei no Jūō Ibuki lit. Beast King's Breath) *'Star Spirit's Lion Fist' (星霊の獣王拳, Seirei no Jūōken lit. Beast King's Fist) **'Star Spirit's Lion Barrage' (星霊の百獣拳, Seirei no Hyakujūken lit. Hundred Beasts' Fist) **'Star Spirit's Lion Impact' (星霊の百獣衝撃, Seirei no Hyakujū Shōgeki lit. Hundred Beasts' Impact) *'Star Spirit's Lion Kick' (星霊の獣王旋風脚, Seirei no Jūō Senpūkyaku lit. Beast King's Whirlwind Kick) **'Star Spirit's Lion Beam' (星霊の獣王光線, Seirei no Jūōkōsen lit. Beast King's Ray) **'Star Spirit's Lion Blast' (星霊の獣王発破, Seirei no Jūōhappa lit. Beast King's Blasting) *'Star Spirit's Lion Wave' (星霊の獣王破, Seirei no Jūōha lit. Beast King's Destruction) *'Star Spirit's Lion Fang' (星霊の獣王牙, Seirei no Jūōga lit. Beast King's Tusk) *'Star Spirit's Lion Brilliance' (星霊の獣王光耀, Seirei no Jūōkōyō lit. Beast King's Zenith) Power-Up Boosters Trance ( , Toransu lit. Mysterious Spirit Ethereal Power Amplification) *'Light Trance' ( , Raito Toransu lit. Mysterious Spirit Ethereal Power Amplification: Starlight Lion King) Spirit Force ( , Supiritto Fōsu lit. Spirit's Power) *'Light Spirit's Holy Bluster' *'Light Spirit's Saint Beams' *'Light Spirit's Octagonal Mirror' *'Light Spirit's Sky Brilliance' *'Light Spirit's Light-Scattering Sword' *'Light Spirit's Eight-Star Gemstones' Dual-Element Spirit Mode Dual-Element Spirit Mode (モード二要素霊, Mōdo Niyōrei): Dual-Element Spirit Mode is a Spirit Slayer Magic ability that virtually all wielders of Spirit Slayer Magic are capable of utilizing: consuming an element other than their own, combining both elements inside their bodies, and as a result, enabling them to utilize the properties of both, as well as increasing their own destructive capabilities. In the case of Light Spirit Slayer Magic, the main element is obviously the light element, while the secondary element can vary from user to user. Rick is able to utilize two different Dual-Element Modes, but due to the drastic difference both modes have: *'Darkstar Spirit Mode' (モード暗星霊, Mōdo Anseirei): Dark Star Spirit Mode is first Dual-Element Spirit Mode, which revolves around the combination of the elements of light and dark; however, in Rick's case, this is another application of his Magic, consisting of Dark Regulus and Light Spirit Slayer Magic simultaneous usage. Even though, this is similar to above mentioned Star Spirit Mode, this mode is counted as Dual-Element because of its mechanics. *'Solar Spirit Mode' (モード日陽霊, Mōdo Nichiyōrei): Solar Spirit Mode is second Dual-Element Spirit Mode, which revolves around the utilization of the sun element; the combination of light and fire, in Rick's case this is the third and final application of his Magic that consists of his primary magic and the power of Leo Sign ( , Reo Sain lit. Flame of the King), an another source rather than the secondary element absorption. More coming soon... Trivia *This magic was approved by Perchan. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Spirit Slayer Magic